Shaggy and Scooby
by GabyGrave
Summary: Shawn tries to deal with his feelings for Gus, they get ice cream, and hang out at Gus' apartment. One-shot. Shawn/Gus


Woo! My first Shus fic in awhile. This one has actually been sitting here for a few weeks barely written. There were a couple lines of dialogue I thought up which were _amazing_. I'm trying my hardest to think up a fic surrounding them.  
Apparently, I randomly think of the perfect lines for a Psych fanfic. _I would_.  
-

Shawn grimaced. He really didn't feel like going to dinner at his dad's house. Apparently, Gus _did _have game because he had a date. At least that's what he said.  
He really wished Gus was going with him. He couldn't stand the thought of him out with someone else. It's not as if they were dating but, then again, they kind of were. Whenever Gus had a date, that burning pit of jealousy opened up in his stomach. He didn't know how he'd be able to eat.  
That feeling had been digging at him for years. It was always there. Even as a teen he sometimes thought, "Maybe I'm meant to be with Gus." When Gus left for college, he knew for sure. Still, it wasn't so bad. He could still function normally without Gus in those days. All he had to do was hide it away. That's why he moved around so much and couldn't keep a job. Fresh scenery and new challenges kept his mind off of his best friend.  
When he moved back to Santa Barbara, they became inseparable again. Even his dad realized they were one. Henry had sounded shocked when he heard Gus had a date. Then with Psych they were together all the time. The feeling that had been slowly consuming him finally succeeded in drowning him. He was lost without Gus.  
So, he just decided to tell Gus he was pansexual. He hoped it would soften the impact when he finally decided to tell Gus he loved him. As Gus described it he was "the goat of the sexual world".  
Shawn sighed and knocked on his dad's door. He felt so weird riding there on his motorcycle instead of in the Blueberry. His dad greeted him at the door and he responded mechanically. It wasn't like trying to hide it would do anything.  
The dinner went by quickly and quietly until Gus knocked on the door. Shawn's head shot up, "Are you expecting anyone, Dad?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
"No. Let me see who it is." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and got up. Shawn heard the door open and, "Gus, I thought you were on a date!" Not too long after he saw his dad and his best friend walking back.  
"She ditch you?" Shawn inquired as Gus sat down at the table.  
"No, she did not "ditch me"," Gus replied with a frown, "She got sick and she had to go home."  
"You didn't stay with her?" Henry asked.  
"Of course not! I can't afford to get sick. I'm a pharmaceutical sales rep. How bad would it look if the person who sold you your medicine got sick? Nuh-uh. It is not happening."  
Shawn smiled to himself. "Hungry, buddy?"  
"Nah, I ate. Although, if there's ice cream I'll eat some."  
"Sadly, there isn't ice cream but there _is_ a can of Diet Whoop Ass. I'll get you some ice cream on the way home."  
-

"Do you think he knows?" Shawn said to Gus as he licked his spoon.  
"Shawn, you're gayer than Rainbow Fish," Gus responded.  
"But I haven't told him yet..."  
"I know. You're so far in the closet, you're in Narnia."  
"Gus, stop the metaphors. They're insulting," Shawn said as he looked up at his best friend.  
"It's true, though. You taste the rainbow _everyday_," Gus replied with a grin.  
"Oh, that one was _good_," Shawn held his fist out and Gus bumped his against it.  
"You know that's right. I'm on a roll tonight."  
"Gus, I don't know what you've been on lately but it's working."  
"It's probably my new cologne. Do you like it? I think I'm going to keep it. It's not overpowering on the Super Sniffer."  
Shawn leaned over and sniffed him. "You smell like the guy on the Old Spice commercials looks."  
"Like a man?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of "delicious" but alright. By the way, do you mind if I spend the night with you? You need to take me to get my motorcycle tomorrow."  
-

As soon as Gus opened the door to his apartment, Shawn ran past him and flopped down on his bed. He decided he was going to tell Gus everything. It wouldn't be too hard, right? He sighed and looked up at the off white ceiling.  
"Shawn, do you need pajamas?" Gus called out from the bathroom. Despite the fact that Shawn always said no, he still asked that every single time he spent the night. He would sleep in his boxers and whatever shirt he had been wearing that day.  
"No, I'm going to sleep au natural," Shawn yelled back with a grin.  
"Shawn, I don't care if you're joking, you know how I feel about that." Gus said as he leaned against the bathroom door-frame.  
"Aw, Gus, don't be a soggy two year old graham cracker," Shawn got up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You didn't mind when we were kids."  
"First of all, Shawn, we were five and it was the bath tub. Second of all, yes I did mind! You always took my boat and held it underwater and told me I was dead."  
"Same thing and you know you liked that game," Shawn let go of Gus' waist. "Besides, you would have died anyways. That plane was not made for water."  
"Whatever, Shawn. Just get ready so we can go to sleep."  
"Aye aye, captain!" Shawn said with a salute.  
-

They were lying next to each other in Gus' bed with the lights off.  
"Hey Gus, can I talk to you?" Shawn asked.  
"I want to go to sleep," Gus replied, slightly annoyed.  
"Please? It's important."  
"Fine."  
Shawn sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't quite sure what to say. His throat was dry and his hard was beating so hard. _I can't do this_, he thought, _but I need to_.  
"Gus, you're the Scooby to my Doo. Wait, no. You're the Shaggy to my- no. Gus, you're the Scooby to my Shaggy."  
"Why can't I be Shaggy? It's because I'm black, isn't it."  
"What, no. Shut up. I'm trying to tell you something important. Um... Anyways, I've known you a long time and you're my best friend... And I love you."  
"Wait, are you implying that Shaggy practiced bestiality?"  
"Gus! I confess my undying love for you and you don't even _acknowledge_ it."  
"Well, I'm sorry. You said that you're Shaggy and I'm Scooby so obviously that means Shaggy practiced bestiality."  
"Gus! I love you. I'm in love with you. Can we forget about Scooby-Doo for a second?"  
"Okay, sorry. You're in love with me?" Gus turned to face him.  
"Well, _obviously_ or I wouldn't tell you that." Shawn replied.  
"Don't be rude. This is _my_ bed; I can kick you out if I want to."  
"Sorry, it's just you weren't really taking it seriously and-"  
Shawn was cut off by a kiss.

"I love you, too, Shawn."

-  
Alright. This was written between 2-4 am so it might suck a bit. I was also jamming out to Fall Out Boy in a fit of nostalgia.  
How was this? Did you laugh? _I bet you did._


End file.
